Through and Through Edited
by iced-apple
Summary: Sakura is part of the kind of people called snolow she is forbidden 2 be seen by a mere mortal, wat if a certain proud prince captures her and make her his! ss and lil et all d way! Full summary inside! THE STORY HAS BEEN EDITED
1. Default Chapter

**An: Welcome my jolly readers this fanfiction has been edited and will be updated as regularly as I possibly could. The reason for those sudden interest is that I read over my fanfictions and I was horrified that I wrote such a thing so now I owe it to my readers to make a good plot into something that I can be proud of thank you very much **

**Summary: A Princess Sakura a part of a group of people residing in snow flakes. Her people are forbidden to be seen by any other mortals but a certain prince captured her and in turn she captured his heart.**

-----------------------------------oOOo----------------------------------

**Prologue **

_She was wearing a piece of cloth around her waist, her top was a nothing but a piece of cloth wrapped around her chest on her right shoulder most of us would call this indecent but with her beauty, indecency is if you not stare at her stunning elegance. Her movements sharp and worrisome she paced around a room majestic in size built to have invisible walls, floating in the atmosphere unseen from the outside. A man pacing just as well stopped in front of her, wearing the same type of clothing a long with a fierce looking armor his sword sheathed located at his side. His look of worry marred his usually very joyful handsome face. _

" _We can't hide the jewel anymore! We have to keep it somewhere!" The seemingly young woman cried out as she could not take the pacing anymore. _

"_I understand what you are saying Pwalila but where could we possibly conceal that type of artifact! It is way too dangerous for any mortal to hold this kind of power it will take over them… and it will…"_

" _I know as well as you know Bat-hala that the 'Verkalins' are coming and when they come they will show no mercy and no mortals will live to be destroyed by the jewel they will all be slaves. Think of all the women they will… We need more time to gather our strength, to think of a plan and the only way to do that is to hide the **Jewel Of Strength** away from them!" Pwalila's face was scrunched into what looked to be anger and desperation._

"_Pwalila! Oh of course that is so easy for you to think that this, could be so easily solved and it can just as easily be passed to mortals. But did you think about their safety and what the 'Verkalin' will do to these mortals if they found out they hold the Jewel!!!" Bat-Hala aggravated by Pwalila's suggestion_

"_I know of a place in the Milky Way it's a Planet called Earth a planet rich and powerful._

_I gave one of their kind beauty and Jamasha made sure that they are gifted with vast power. Kulamiru wisely bestowed them peace and prosperity. Gyabalo was kind enough to watch over their health so no disease has come to them as of late, and I know that you are watching over them all the time" Pwalila informed Bat-Hala._

" _These people, I may have an idea they may be powerful but Pwalila they are.." _

"_Yes, they are cursed to be smalll, but… they are powerful and hard to detect they are perfect for this mission." Pwalila convinced the god._

"_I don't think we have much a choice don't we…" Bat-Hala said in a hopeful voice._

"_So it's decided we will ask the Snolow people. Oh and one more thing about these people the only thing that can remove their curse is love from a human. I don't really know why they are cursed" Pwalila said._

"_Yes of course I will head to Earth right away go to our hiding place. I will give them a jewel and put a spell on two families so their descendants will be the only ones to release the power when needed immediately." Bat-hala said_

"_Okay good luck" Pwalila said._

"_Good luck to you too" Bat-Hala said before he disappeared._

**An: Well this is the edited version I hope you guys give it a try :D**

**Bat-Hala: god of all living things**

**Pwalila: Godess of Love and Beauty**

**Jamasha: God of power and magic**

**Kulamiru: Goddess of peace **

**Gyabalo: God of health**

**Snolow: A group of almost perfect people except for their riny size because of a curse that was put to them.**

**Barbarado: A vengeful group of people who r very jealous of the Snolow. Which later on would help out the Verkalin**

**Verkalin: The main bad guys who wants nothing but revenge!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This is the edited version. I hope you enjoy it, the second time around.

**Alima**THANK U 4 READING MY STORY!! I LUV U'R STORY 2 UPDATE ASAP!! Lolz!

**Card Captor Lilith **WOW! THANK U FOR PUTTING ME IN U'R FAV AUTHORS LIST!! I'm very honored I'm not kidding I'm crying right now thank u!!

**Kura-chan**OF COuRSE ITS S+S.. newayz thanks 4 reviewing u'r great and u'll just have 2 find out if the curse would be lifted

**Hong Ying Fa **WOW! U found my story interesting thank u!! so much 4 reviewing!! Plz read my other stories.. Lolz!! (lame advertising)

**Lol! L**IKE U'R NAME! LOLZ!! But I say my Laughing Out Loud differently I write it like this LOLZ! People fine it weird but oh well!!

**People who reviewed luv ya'l!!**

* * *

**Through and Through **

**Chapter 1: The Families**

* * *

**EARTH**

Bat-hala landed on Earth and sliced the jewel into to and gave one half to the Royal Family. He gave them the half of the jewel because they are the most powerful family of the people of snolows. He gave the other half to the second most powerful family. They are called Frostea (pronounced as Frosteya). They kept the jewel in the hearts of the most powerful member of the family. In this case the most powerful in the Royal Family at the moment was the King himself and the jewel was then passed into the young prince once he was old enough to receive it and this jewel became a heirloom that is passed through hugging and a glowing light will encompass the two people and powerful magic will transfer the jewel onto the next person. No pain will be felt by the two people instead they will feel relaxed. This magical occurrence also happens to the Frostea family.

For years and years this continued the jewel was passed onto generations into generations. Until….

1,000 years later…

The whole kingdom especially the Royal Family is rejoicing for a new family member has arrived. Princess Sakura Kinomoto has been born and joy was what she has spread throughout the kingdom. She is destined to recieve half of the jewel when she is of age and her power can hold the precious gem.

Although the news of the Princess being born has brough great joy to many of the people of Snolow. There is one family that is in grieving. One of their own has gone missing! Yelen Frostea the most recent holder of the other half of the Jewel was captured by the king of the Kenjuhashi the Easter territorries. They did not agree much with the Northerns (the Snowlows) and as a sorcerer he easily captured the young girl. Taking the Jewel with her, the Frostea's are in deep depression. They have assumed that the king killed their precious Yelen taking the jewel for himself.

Kenjuhashi (East Side of Earth)

Florendo the King of Kenjuhashi is comforting his wife Yelan. "Florendo my family is in shambles they believe that I have passed! They think you killed me!??!?!" Yelan said whispered carefully holding their two year old son.

"Yelen, honey, you can't just come back there. Think about our son. The Prince of Kenjihushi. He will be one of the best rulers and one of the most powerful Sorcerer that our country has ever seen. The curse has been lifted from you, you cannot go back there they will scorn you for falling in love with me." Florendo said comforting his wife.

" Yes I know that but they think I'm dead and the jewel they'd think the jewel would be lost!" Yelen exclaimed she is the current holder of the Jewel and she hopes to pass it on to her dear son.

"Xiao-Lang will receive the jewel that's all that matters. understand?" Florendo said looking at Yelen's eyes and looking at his son's intense amber eyes.

Xiao-Lang laid in slumber as his lids dropped close. Unaware of the great responsibility that he will soon have to hold and keep. Unaware of the great love he will hope to receive.

As our young heroes grow, their compassion, love and strength will guide them through a most difficult task laid down by faith to bring them together.

**Kenjuhashi**- A country at the eat side of earth. And is also in definition the kind of people who lives in Kenjuhashi! They are really beautiful and nice and kind people they are the most powerful sorcerer and sorceress in the whole milky way.

**Snolow** (the country not the people)- It's a country on the north side of the earth Snolow is also in definition a kind of people that lives in the countriy of Snolow (I already described them on the prolouge)

**Barbarado**- a country at the south side of the earth. In definition is the people who live in Barbarado, they look like demons from the under world they are powerful too but not as powerful as the Knejuhashi's. they are considered as witches and warlocks but not sorcerer and sorcerres.

**Chekuga**- a country in the west side of the earth

**Chekugian**- they are almost like humans except they have tails and they could transform into any kind of animals with tails. They live in Chekuga

**Author's Note: **I hope that you guys enjoyed this rather short but informative and edited chapter. Thanks and please review :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Hello my dear readers if I still have any. I apologize for the very long wait and here it is the second chapter I hope it will be long enough for your enjoyment **:D**.

* * *

**Through and Through**

Chapter 2: The Childhood and the Looming Doom

* * *

**Snowlow, Earth**

"I hate you! I hate you I HATE YOU!!"

"Well, I'm your brother so deal with it! That boy was, is, and will never be good for you so just leave it alone!" Prince Touya of the Snowlow people explained to his 20 year old sister.

"I am 20 years old Touya, I'm way passed the age when you can tell me who I can be friends with. What's the matter with you? Don't you trust me?" Sakura exasperatedly asked.

This argument has been going on since Princess Sakura's beauty has been spread throughout the kingdom. Many hopefuls from all over the kingdom arrived at the Royal Castle's doorstep asking for the young princess' hand. Unfortunately for them, a Prince also exists and this prince is Sakura's older over protective brother.

"Does it not concern you that I will die a spinster? Without any children to play and to raise no one to love all because of your stupid rule that no one is ever going to be good for me! Do you think that I'm so stupid that I CANNOT AND WILL NEVER ever ever be able to fall in love with someone worthy of my affections! It's easy for you, you knew who you wanted to marry the moment she waltzed pass you and I never had any objections because I trust your judgement. I cannot for the life of me believe your audacity to not give me the same treatment! I hate you!" Sakura said in a quiet angry and very vengeful voice her voice dripping with hate. Her eyes focused on her brother's face emphasizing her point.

"I will trust your judgement when you have proven that you can find a boy that will not take advantage of you." Touya argued back.

"How will I ever find a boy if I can't even… arrrrrrrgh never mind you won't listen anyway." Dejected Sakura turned around to run away from the castle.

"That's right run away like the immature brat that you are!" Touya taunted.

Unfortunately for Touya he did not know, that the moment he let his sister run past the castle gates was the moment he decided that he won't see his sister again. Well not for a few years at least.

Sakura, grew up normally, or as normal as a princess could. Her parents succumbed to her every will and yet she did not grow up to be spoiled or demanding. As she grew older her powers grew as well, developed by her magical training her power became one of the greatest the kingdom has ever felt. Her brother Touya can only watch as his sister became more powerful than him. In the beginning he felt jealous but as he matured he realized that his sister needed this power in order to protect the jewel from being taken away from her, and from then on his only mission was to protect his sister from any danger.

The jewel was passed onto Sakura the day she turned 15. The day her powers grew enough to protect the jewel inside her heart. The day her life forever changed and the people around her treated her with fear. The young men that came to court her were after her power and not her heart. As a result she became meticulous about choosing whom she should hang around with. At that particular day though, three days after she turned 20, she decided she will walk around in the gardens with Alerrio but it is with great luck, for her brother, that Touya found them and scared the boy away. This angered Sakura greatly and that is why she finally confronted her brother hoping to ask for a little more space. But to no avail.

"Father I do wish to marry that ugly piece of…"

"Well did I say that you had a choice? Of which part of the family did you get your arrogance from, because you might've caught their stupidity too!" Florendo, the King roared at his son.

"If I remember correctly you're the one that everyone calls arrogant so I'm guessing I got that from you and the stupidity go and guess who I got that from too!" Xiao-Lang said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You will marry that girl whether it is what you want or not." The King said with finality.

"Then you will wait forever my father because I will not marry that girl. It's snowing outside I will go and ride kishkush!" Xiao-Lang stormed of the room to put on his riding gear and went to the stables to retrieve his horse kishkush.

Sakura wandered off, not noticing that her snowflakes have brought her near the border of the Eastern Territories. She was very upset and she does not wish to give be anywhere near her brother. As the snowflake she's riding neared the ground she transferred to another one.

You see in this earth, the snowflakes were as big as 2 thumbs put together. Her people made it so, so they can hide away in it and live inside it. Their kingdom is hidden under millions of snowflakes piled together so they will not be seen by other creatures to torture and to kill. Also to hide away from the Verkalins that want the Jewel and the Barbaradians out to hunt them as a sport.

Sakura landed on the ground and started walking around unaware of her surroundings…

"Arghh how I hate him, he's so inconsiderate of my feelings! He's lucky I'm not rude or else I would've bashed his stupid bimbo of a fiancé Mariella to get back at him. Oh!! Argh!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

In her anger she forgot to be careful and she started to kick the snow around her. Unbeknownst to her she has company…

After that frustrating fight with his father, Xiao-Land decided to ride out into the forest to clear his mind and to calm his racing heart. He was very angry. He did not want to marry Mei-Ling and she does not want to marry him either. They're fathers grew up together and they thought that this will bring prosperity throughout the kingdom. Well, unfortunately for their fathers, Mei-Ling does not wish to marry him and neither does he.

"…_so inconsiderate of my feelings! He's lucky I'm not rude or else I would've bashed his stupid bimbo of a fiancé Mariella to get back at him. Oh!! Argh!"_

Xiao-Land heard a tiny voice and flying snow and hopped off from his horse, tied kishkush and slowly approached the little source to investigate.

"I hate him I hate him I hate him!" Sakura continued to kick around the snow unaware of Xiao-Land slowly creeping up behind her with a small clear bag.

"GOT'CHA!" Xiao-Lang exclaimed!

"Let me go what are you doing?!" Sakura squirmed around her bag and started pounding her fists on it.

"I am capturing you, you are on my lands and so this means I own you." Xiao-Lang exclaimed as he examined the tiny beauty inside his magical bag

"LET ME GO!" Sakura said as she started glow pink. Sakura knew that this will save her for no one is powerful enough to survive through her attacks.

Xiao-Lang was shocked by the amount of power this tiny creature is emitting and slowly he started to feel very very warm…

**Author's Note**: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. **Thanks a bunch for all the reviews guys** :D It is greatly appreciated:D


End file.
